The Wayne State University School of Medicine is submitting an application for renewal in the NICHD Multicenter Neonatal Research Network. The Division of Neonatal-Perinatal Medicine has an inborn service at Hutzel Hospital (5600 deliveries, 55 bed NICU/Progressive Care Nursery) and an outborn service at children's Hospital of Michigan (35 bed NICU). During the 2001-2006 funding cycle, the Wayne State site added another inborn service, Sinai-Grace Hospital (2400 deliveries, 25 NICU beds) as the site PI is the Regional Director of The Detroit Medical Center Neonatal Programs. Wayne State University has 3 other NICHD funded Research Networks; the Maternal-Fetal Medicine Network, Pediatric Pharmacology Research Unit and the Pediatric Critical Care Medicine Network. The Wayne State site has actively participated in the current NICHD Neonatal Research Network by contributing a greater number of subjects than the average enrolled in the 16 Network sites. These studies include 1003 subjects enrolled in the Generic Database, 206 in the Follow-up, 35 in the Inhaled Nitric Oxide for Premature Infants and 113 in the Aggressive versus Conservative Phototherapy Study. The Wayne State site far exceeded enrollment in the Early Inhaled Nitric Oxide Study (47 of 290 total subjects) and Hypothermia for Encephalopathy Study (34 of 208 subjects). In the Maternal Lifestyle Study (conducted at 4 sites), Wayne State has enrolled 43 percent of all infants (599 of 1388 subjects). The Wayne State site PI, Dr. Seetha Shankaran, is the only PI in the Neonatal Research Network who has served as Lead Investigator in 2 Randomized Controlled Trials; the Antenatal Phenobarbital to Prevent ICH and the recently completed Induced Hypothermia for Encephalopathy Study. In addition, in the current grant period, 3 Wayne State investigators have initiated Network studies; Dr. Beena Sood for the Inhaled Prostaglandin for Pulmonary Hypertension, Dr. Athina Pappas as Central Reader for Cerebral Function Monitoring and Dr. Jocelyn Ang for the Streptococcus Carriage Rate Study. Strengths of the Wayne State site include neonatal (Micro PET and MRI) and obstetric imaging capabilities, the Fetal Assessment Clinic and ongoing collaboration with the NICHD Maternal Network. The health of high risk infants can be improved by testing new therapies in large numbers of infants in randomized controlled trials. An example of an innovative promising therapy that will benefit infants at high risk for death and disabilities is the Wayne State led study on Hypothermia for Encephalopathy. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]